


Провокатор

by LazyRay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик/Чарльз. Где-то когда-то живущие мирно и вместе, а конкретнее неважно, потому что все равно ПВП.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провокатор

"Пожалуй, не стоило так дразнить его", - подумал Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавьер, когда его приложили спиной к идеально отполированной поверхности его же собственного рабочего стола.  
\- Ты!  
"И бумаги все разлетелись к чертям. Невинные жертвы Магнито. А край стола, между прочим, больно впился под коленями!"  
\- Мелкая самодовольная скотина!  
"Будет жаль, если эта рубашка измажется в чернилах". Он даже зажмурился на миг.  
\- Весело тебе было?  
\- Очень, - ответил Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавьер, открыл глаза, улыбнулся и приподнял голову, потянулся вверх губами за поцелуем.  
Конечно, Эрик тут же прекратил яростно брызгаться слюной и не менее яростно впечатался в него своим открытым сердитым ртом, больно стукаясь зубами, прикусывая губы и порыкивая что-то ужасно грозное в поцелуи.  
Чарльз вскрикнул, когда вышеотмеченные поцелуи переместились на шею и тут же сменились резкими укусами.  
\- Просил же не кусаться!  
\- Раньше думать надо было!  
\- Больно же!  
\- А будет еще больнее!  
Однако напавший на него мутант, видимо, сжалился над убогим академиком и, схватив его за грудки, одним рывком поднял со стола и потащил в смежную комнату.  
В спальню.  
"Ах, Эрик, Эрик, твое мягкосердечие тебя погубит".  
\- Я так и вижу твои ехидные мыслишки.  
Он пока еще не делился мыслями. Пока еще.  
\- Кто из нас тут телепат?  
Эрик молчал, упорно таща свою добычу к постели. Добыча не сопротивлялась.  
Миг полета и он снова распластан на горизонтальной поверхности, но уже гораздо более мягкой.  
"Милая ласковая любовь моя".  
Любовь, тем временем, расстегнула пуговицу на брюках пленника; щелкнув пальцами, вжикнула молнией и стащила брюки вниз с предусмотрительно приподнятых бедер. Вниз и долой, и Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавьер с удовлетворением выслушал почти мучительный стон, вырвавшийся из уст драгоценного и любимого, когда тот обнаружил отсутствие нижнего белья под брюками.  
\- Ты!  
\- Послушай, Эрик...  
\- Наслушался уже!  
Через миг Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавьер оказался перевернут на живот. Способность Магнито и его сильных длинных рук с легкостью повелевать телом своего любовника не переставала радовать. Так и не снятая рубашка оказалась задрана до шеи. Безнадежно измята, надо полагать. Или будет вскорости. Уткнувшись носом в подушку Чарльз пробурчал что-то, явно не услышанное. Две горячие пятерни ухватили его за бедра и развели ноги в стороны. Горячее, мягкое, влажное коснулось кожи, прямо между...  
Подушка очень любезно приглушила слова, неподобающие такому благовоспитанному и почтенному джентльмену, как Чарльз.  
Фрэнсис Ксавьер.  
\- Нет-нет, повтори погромче.  
Самодовольный индюк! Но индюк, имеющий на это право.  
Чарльз блаженно простонал в подушку, а потом недовольно вздохнул, когда блаженство прекратилось. Он задрал задницу повыше, а когда это не принесло никаких результатов, кроме ласкающей, любующейся видом мысли, приподнял голову и оглянулся через плечо.  
И  
"...взвизгнул как девчонка..." - "неправда"  
издал возглас.  
"Болезненный! Между прочим".  
\- И это вся подготовка? - простонал он, утыкаясь лбом в подушку и морщась.  
\- А ты заслужил ее?  
Не поспоришь. Знал, на что шел, когда строил глазки за обедом...  
... не только Эрику.  
А Эрик навалился всем телом, медведь, расплющивая и прижимая к постели, длинный, горячий. Огромный и твердый.  
"И весь внутри уже, гад".  
"Брось, ты меня хочешь".  
Хотел. Прямо сейчас. И за обедом. И с самого утра, чего уж.  
Многотонный груз немного приподнялся с его спины, но только для того, чтобы кое-кому  
\- Блядь!  
было удобнее двигаться,  
\- Ох!  
резко двигаться  
\- Эрррик!  
внутрь и обратно.  
Под аккомпанемент невольных рваных охов и постанываний.  
Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавьер любил поговорить и это распространялось на все виды деятельности. И даже на сон. И уж тем более на секс. На последнее, впрочем, Эрик еще никогда не жаловался.  
О, он и сейчас явно был всем доволен!  
Если судить по звукам. И по раскаленным брызгам мыслей-ощущений.  
А если он соизволит сдвинуться чуть-чуть сюда... нет, вот сюда, то хорошо будет уже обои...  
Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавьер вцепился в подушку всеми пальцами и зубами вдобавок  
"Да! Туда! Туда!"  
и заорал. Ничего достойного в этом не было, конечно, но иногда в голове не остается ничего кроме "да", и "ну же", и "давай", и эгоистично-требовательного "только не останавливайся!". И, конечно же, "еще".  
"Еще! Чуть-чуть!"  
Эрик давал. И еще раз, и еще, и чуть-чуть, пока внезапно не рухнул опять на него, растекаясь по спине довольной, удушающе тяжелой тушей. И в мыслях растекаясь столь же удовлетворенно. И не будем забывать, где он еще растекался, потому что кое-кто здесь уже все, а кое-кто еще не!  
\- Эрик! - прохрипел полупридушенный и очень злой Чарльз.  
Туша сползла (ох... зачем так быстро из! больно же...) и, с неожиданным для только что кончившего человека проворством, перевернула Чарльза на спину.  
\- Ну-ну, не сверкай глазами.  
Эрик, как уже указывалось выше, только что кончил, и был счастлив, благодушен, добр и, слава богу, щедр. Привычно согнул легко раздвинувшиеся для него ноги в коленях, схватил и молча припал губами.  
\- Да, Эрик, - протянул Чарльз, выстанывая благодарности, запрокидывая голову назад, сжимая пальцы в коротких волосах своего милого и хорошего.  
Эрик оторвался от своего важного дела и мотнул головой - терпеть не может руки на голове, прости, дорогой, вернись обратно! - ухмыльнулся, паскудник, окидывая взглядом картину порока и разврата,  
"Эрик же!"  
и засунул сразу чуть ли не весь кулак Чарльзу в зад. Тот только охнул от неожиданности, выгнулся, вскрикивая, и кончил паршивцу на лицо.  
Так ему и надо.  
А потом Чарльз плавал в нирване некоторое время, и вернулся обратно только когда почувствовал, как что-то трется об его бедро.  
\- Эрик.  
\- Мм.  
\- Ты что, засранец, вытер о меня лицо?  
\- Твое же добро.  
Спорить не хотелось. Было слишком хорошо.  
Чарльз запрокинул за голову руки и всласть потянулся, постанывая от удовольствия, и охнул, когда Эрик пошевелил пальцами. Все еще внутри.  
\- Вот таким ты должен быть всегда.  
Чарльз взглянул его глазами, полюбовался на свои бесстыже расставленные ноги, безжалостно растянутый вход, оккупированный пальцами, и прыснул:  
\- Хорош же я буду на лекции! Кто меня слушать станет?  
Чарльз с удовольствием нырнул в последовавший за этим всплеск собственнической ревности. Пальцы, дернувшиеся внутри, добавили нотку остроты ощущениям.  
\- Доиграешься у меня. Ходить же не сможешь, - пригрозил Эрик. - Друг мой.  
Этот словами не разбрасывался. Чарльз знал на собственной шкуре.  
\- Да неужели? - протянул он, облизываясь и выгибаясь.  
Его имя было выдохнуто почти беспомощно, а потом вокруг запястий все еще запрокинутых рук обвился металл, удерживая их, и взгляд Эрика потемнел.  
"Хищник, - с дрожью предвкушения. - Мой".  
Эрик оскалил зубы.


End file.
